The True King Of the Ghost Zone
by lightangel16
Summary: In this story Danny and his friends find out something very disturbing, he is dying. Danny's life gets turned up side down when him and sam get into a big fight and she leaves town. and it seems his arch enemies Ember and the girls are the ones who are comforting him in his time of need. ( I'm Back and posting new chapters.-lightangel16)
1. The Brake Up

**The True King Of The ghost Zone**

 **Chapter 1 : The Break up**

It has been three years now since Danny told the world his secret. Danny's graduated from school, now living his days with Sam in their own apartment that wasn't too far from Fenton works and The Ghost Zone, just in case.

It's now the 5 anniversary of when Danny gained his powers. Our story starts in the very early morning. Danny was fast asleep inside his apartment and was suddenly awaken by a big explosion outside. Danny sat up and looked at the clock. Getting up, he transformed and phased though the wall of the room to land on the ground outside his apartment. He looks up to see none other than Skulker laying waste to Amity yet again. Danny, extremely pissed, floated up to Skulker.

"What the hell!? It's two in the fucking morning, can't you tell time, you asshole?" He yelled.

Skulker turned to see Danny.

"If it isn't the world's hero, the ghost boy. Well, not for long because I'm going to mount your head above the fireplace in my home." Skulker pulled an axe out and swung at Danny. He dodged it, landing a solid punch in Skulker's face that sent him flying into the Nasty Burger across the street. Danny then flew into the Nasty Burger and grabbed Skulker and began pounding him in the face and his suit until it cracked open revealing the real Skulker; a small pea-size ghost. Danny grabbed him and tossed him in the thermos.

"I'm so sick of you, Skulker. I'm not sending you back to the Ghost Zone. I got somewhere else." He said sounding very pissed. Danny floated across town to an abandoned building and went inside. He walked to the center of the room and stamped on the floor as he opened a secret door on the floor revealing a red swirling vortex inside of the machine, similar to the Fenton ghost portal.

Danny floated inside the portal. Inside was a ghost prison, but it's not Walker's, but much worse. It's Danny's. The building was all black with a red DP inside a skull, floating on the flag above. The building was armed with ecto-weapons to the teeth and reinforced with a giant specter deflector on top that was built to keep ghosts inside.

Danny then tossed Skulker inside.

"Hey Skulker, try not to get eaten by my ghost hounds." He said jokingly. Danny floated out the portal and locked everything down then headed home. He walked into his room to see Sam standing there extremely pissed. "WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GO? I'M SICK OF YOU LEAVING AND NOT TELLING ME" She yelled.

"Sam, Skulker attacked I had to stop him!" He protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. I WORK MY ASS OFF EVERYDAY SUPPORTING US WHILE YOU GO FIGHT GHOSTS AND BEING THE BIG HERO. I HATE IT. YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE ANY TIME FOR ME AT ALL." Sam stormed out the door, slamming it shut as she yelled, "WE'RE THOUGH. GOODBYE!" Danny ran after her and tried to stop her from leaving, but he was too late and she was gone. Tears ran down his face as he thought about what happened, and as he thought about everything, it all began to get blurry and he started to become dizzy. Suddenly, he fell down and smacked into the floor very hard. "Sam, I'm s-s-sorry." He sais, laying there and then everything went black. He lay there, out cold, and transformed back into his human form.


	2. Tears wiped away by the enemy

Danny awakes in Fenton works on his parents couch. He looks around and sees his mom and dad sitting on chairs in front of him. "What happened?" He asks rubbing the back of his head. "You fainted my boy we found you outside your apartment." jack says. "Danny there's something we need to tell you." Maddie says while trying to hold her self from crying. "What is it mom are you ok you what's wrong!"  
Danny says sounding worried. "Danny your d-dy-dying!" she says with a sadness in her voice. ( Maddie runs off crying). "DAD WHAT DOES SHE MEAN IM DYING!" he yells "Son me and your mom did some tests on you to make sure you were ok and we found out that you are dying , it seems that since you first got your powers from the Ghost Zone your body has been attacked by the ghost virus in you and is draining your life!" jack says while holding back the tears. "How Long do I have Dad!" Danny asks "Two weeks!" Jack says with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice. "Can't you do anything?" Danny asks. "NO WE TRYED EVERYTHING NOTHING WORKED I- IM SO- SO- SORRY MY B-B-BOY!" Jack cries. ( Jack Slams his fist into a solid rock table next to him cracking it in half.) Jack sat there crying. Danny walked to the ghost zone portal and opened it. Danny thought to himself, ( I guess I should get use to my new home) He floats inside and floats deep into the Ghost Zone  
and stops in the center and thinks. "First Sam leaves me and now this why me." he thinks. (things begin to go black again Danny try's to stop but he can't faints again and starts to float unconscious though the Ghost Zone.) He floats for a hour or so til he hits the Door to Ember's realm. ( Ember opens the door to see Danny floating unconscious.) (She pulls him in) Girls look what bumped into my door. she says "what is it?" Kitty, Spectra, and Desiree ask all at once. "It's none other then that annoying dipstick Ghost boy." she says annoyed. The girls surround him and look down at him. "He's been crying." kitty points out. "Why should I care?" Ember asks. "I know those kind of tears those are the kind I had when I broke up with Johnny." kitty says. "So Goth girl dumped him wow never thought that would happen." Ember says.  
"It's kinda sad we should take care of him so that maybe he will have a change of heart and turn to our side for helping him." Desiree says  
"WHAT WHY!" Ember yells. "We Have all been though this before we know how it feels and no one should have to feel pain like that." says Spectra. "Put him on my bed." Ember says. (Ember takes out a handkerchief and walks over to him and wipes his tears away.) We will take care of you for now baby pop she says as she wipes this tears away.


	3. Trusting my enemies

**Chapter 3: Trusting my enemies**

Deep in the ghost zone Danny lies unconscious inside the liar of one of his sworn enemies' the lair of Ember McLain. Danny lays on the dark black bed with a purple and blue comforter on him.

Danny awakes confused and concerned; he looks around to see a dark purple room with posters of Ember's band on the walls, guitars resting in the corner of the room, and a huge stereo with huge speakers at the end of the room.

"What in the hell I'm in Ember's realm?!" He says sounding very concerned.

"Calm down baby pop you're safe no need to freak out now." Ember says appearing in the door way.

Danny upon seeing Ember tries to jump up and hit her, but is stopped by a sudden pain in his chest causing him to fall back into the bed.

"You should take an easy baby pop you don't wanna break anything." Ember says with a smile.

"WHY AM I HERE EMBER TELL ME NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU TELL ME?!" He yells.

"You tell me Dipstick you're the one who was floated into the door of my realm and also you're in no position to be making demands so watch what you say because I'm the one with the power here."

"It's none of your concern Ember like you would even care if I told you anyway." He said in a sad tone of voice.

"Listen Dipstick I may be a total bitch when we fight but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart so why not tell me because it seems like you're going to be here for a while with the shape your in." She says in an almost sincere voice.

"Well ok if you wanna know I am di-". Danny is interrupted by Kitty, spectra, and Desiree entering the room.

"Ember we're here is he awake yet?" The three say in unison.

"Take a look for yourselves girls he is right there." Ember says sounding annoyed.

"What's wrong with you Ember?" Spectra asks.

"Well before you three barged in baby pop here was going to tell me how he ended up at my place."

The four girls grab some chairs and line them up at the bed and sit down.

"So as you were saying baby pop." Ember says sounding interested.

"As I was saying the reason I'm here is because I lost the only girl who ever gave a shit about me because I put my ghostly duties before her. Worst of all I found out I'm dying it seems that there is a virus that I obtained when I first become half ghost and it is draining my life away and I was told I have two weeks to live so I came here to get use to my new home but fainted from the virus attacking me causing me to float into your door." Danny explains.

The girls all sit there silently with a look of deep sadness on their faces.

Danny looks at the girls and notices a blue flaming tear roll down Ember's cheek, Danny catches it with his finger and watches it disappear leaving a burn mark on his finger.

Right after he catches the tear he notices tears start to flow from all four girls' eyes as they begin to sob.

"Ember how long have I been here?" He asks.

"Almost two weeks today is the last day." she says trying to hold herself together.

"TWO WEEKS EMBER WHAT TIME IS IT!?" he yells very concerned.

"Ember looks at the clock above Danny and Looks back and says" it's 11:58 pm."

"Just great two minutes to live crap." Danny says reviling his deep sorrow.

Tears roll down Danny's face as he begins to cry, Ember gets up and embraces him in a deep hug saying "it's going to be ok baby pop." Trying to console him.

The Girls sat there until the clock struck 12. As it did Danny fall back causing Ember to release him he began to move uncontrollably making him fall to the floor. He tries to pick himself put but begins to puke up pools of blood.

Danny looks up at girls but they all jump back as Blood begins to come out of his eyes.

Ember walks up to him but soon as she is about to touch him he falls to the floor and grabs his chest.

Danny musters enough energy to get on his feet he looks Ember in the eyes and smiles then falls to the floor dead. The girls begin to sob uncontrollably as they look at the blood cover Danny.

(Author note: Please let me know how this one is and p.s. this is not the last chapter. also I don't mind criticism long as it is not complete negative comments)


	4. A Savior is Reborn

**Chapter: 4 A Savior Is Reborn**

The girls stand there eyes filled with tears as Danny lays there dead.

Ember thinks to herself. ( I can't believe it how is he dead).

Desiree speaks up," Not even my powers can bring him back."

(The other two just stand there in shock.)

"How could you die dipstick how could you die without knowing I loved you?" Ember whispers.

"We should hold a funeral service for him." kitty says

"Your righ-"spectra says as she is cut off by Skulker bursting though Embers door.

"Where is he at tell me now or I will skin you all alv-." He is stopped by what he sees before him.

Skulker falls to his knees and punches his fist into the ground.

"How did he die?" skulker asks.

"Ghost virus." kitty says.

"I will build a coffin worthy of such a great pry and enemy." Skulker says.

"We will hold a mass service at midnight for the fallen ghost boy." Skulker says.

At midnight all of Danny's enemies gather deep with In the ghost zone at an unknown crypt.

Inside the crypt Danny lays within a Black coffin with green electric line covering it on top a big white D is placed on top.

As everyone walks in they look at the walls of the crypt and notice signs depicting a ghost split in half one in what looks like the ghost zone and the other in what looks like the human world. The others show what looks like the crown and ring that Pariah Dark had the last part had been smashed.

After all of the ghosts take a seat Ember rises and says "Let us start the service."

Everyone gets up and tells of their encounters with Danny.

After they all finish they exit the crypt and all watch the crypt door seal shut tight.

As they all turn to leave they are attacked by humans.

Fast-forward Five years

Danny awakes in total darkness he feels around and notices he is in a coffin. Danny punches the top sending it flying across the room. Danny looks around to see that he is in a crypt he gets out and starts to walk to the door when he hears a voice behind him say "stop".

Danny turns to see Clockwork standing there in his old form with his hood all the up.

Danny walks up to him and asks "why was I in a coffin?"

"You died Danny." he says

"WHAT FOR HOW LONG?" Danny yells.

"Five years." Clockwork says.

"Ok but why are you wearing your hood all the way up?"

(Clockwork pulls down his hood) "Because of this." He says.

Danny looks at Clockwork's face to see red ecto blood coercing though his veins and see his eyes a dark purple.

"What happened." Danny says concerned.

"The humans did this to me I don't have much time so listen to me." He says.

"Ok" Danny says.

Clockwork starts "On the day you died the humans invaded the Ghost Zone and began to capture ghosts and haul them back to the human world, I tried to go back in time but I was shot by what they call an ecto poison bullet and I fell to deep into the ghost zone so they thought they had killed me I laid there as every ghost was pulled into the human world I came here to wait and hope that you would awaken again my time is almost up as my last piece of advice I depart onto you is that you save your true people."

"Ok I understand." Danny says.

(Clockworks falls to his keens and turns to dust and blows away).

Danny turns to the door as he walks to the door he hears Clock works voice one last time say. "I know you would understand your highness."

Author's note let me know what you think and if anyone is still reading this. Also to anyone who thinks I stole the title from Wilcopop Idk that there was someone who had the same title as me. Also he said he don't mind because a story can have the same title as another it's not a problem. Me and him are cool so all you people who want to give me trouble back off.


	5. Seeing the Truth

**Chapter 5 seeing the Truth**

Danny Emerges from the crypt to see something so terrifying to make his jaw drop. The Ghost Zone was disappearing the doors were crumbling and falling apart , the tombstones below were braking , the eerie green vortex that covered the Ghost Zone was ripping reviling small holes into the human world.

"What's happening to the ghost zone why is it disappearing?" Danny says aloud.

"It's because the ghost Zone hasn't had a true king for 3 million years so it is disappearing without the power of the true king to hold it together." Says a deep demonic sounding voice.

Danny turns to see no one there.

"WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT NOW?" Danny yells.

"Im everywhere you are." The voice says.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks.

"See that broken mirror floating by grab it and you will see what I mean." The voice says.

(Danny grabs to the mirror piece and looks into it is shocked by what he sees.)

HOW AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE YOU?!

It's because I am you and you are me. The voice says,

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE YOU DAN I DID EVERYTHING TO STOP FROM BECOMING YOU?" Danny yells.

"Our name is not Dan our name is Pariah Dark." Pariah says.

"WHAT I LOCKED HIM AWAY IN THE GHOST COFFIN IT CAN'T BE!" Danny yells.

"Allow me to explain the ghost you locked away was an imposter who was after the crown and ring. We are the true heir to the throne what happened our father the original Ghost King went to the human world and wandered for 3 million years until he came across the woman you call your mother. He made himself look like the man you call father down to every last cell so that when he impregnated her you would come out looking like the man so that we could be raised right til we come out age." Pariah says.

"How do you know that if we were but children?"

"Clockwork told us as we slept I am but your memory speaking to you in your real voice." Pariah says.

"How is this possible?" Danny asks.

All he hears nothing but silence.

(Danny takes one last look into the mirror to see his appearance. His short white hair has turned grown long and turned dark jet black, his eyes went from green to crimson red , his canine teeth are like that of a vampire, the white of his suit turned to a dark black and the black has turned to a deep shade of red, and the D on his suit has morphed to a P.)

(Danny tosses the mirror and heads too look for a way out of the ghost zone without being detected.)

Danny floats though the Ghost Zone till he comes across Vlad's old portal. Danny touches the door of the portal and it falls reviling Vlad's lab. Danny enters to see the lab covered in cobwebs, the equipment covered in dust, and the Maddie bot covered in webs. Danny walks though the lab looking around for the door to get out when he finds the door he opens it. He steps out to see the mansion completely destroyed. Danny rises into the air and flies toward Amity Park.

As Danny flies he hears a Voice say "LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU ULGY PIECE OF SHIT!"

Danny flies closer to see Ember in ghost Chains being thrown into the back of a Black Pickup Truck on the road by a wheat field.

"I wonder what else that mouth of yours can do I guess I will find out when we get home bitch." The man says.

The man starts up the truck and begins to drive away when Danny lands in fount of it and stops it.

(The man gets out and takes a shotgun out.)

"Let her go now or else!" Danny says.

"FUCK YOU GHOST!" The man yells and fires the gun

(Danny is sent flying into a tree breaking it in half.)

"ECTO BULLETS FUCKER!"The man yells.

(He turns to head back to his truck and bumps right into Danny he looks up as Danny grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air.)

"So you think you're a badass Well let me show your what a happens to people who think they're a badass." Danny says.

(Danny puts out one hand and a giant wooded stake rips out of the ground and lands in his hand he takes the stake and stabs it into the man's chest and twists Danny lets go leaving the man floating in the air screaming. Danny calls two more small stakes and stabs them into his eyes then Danny rips out his throat and lets him fall to the ground dead.)

Danny goes down to the truck and lifts Ember out and breaks the chains.

"Good to see you again Ember." Danny says.

"Dipstick is that you?" Ember stays.

"Ya it's me." He says.

"Damn your hot but never mind that I need to tell you Clockwork is dead and the humans got past him when the Ghost zone started to disappear when it started he lost his sight and powers. They killed him so he could not rewind time." Ember says.

"I know and we will stay here tonight to be safe that ok." He says

"Ok." Ember says rubbing her arm blushing.

A.N I will be making a scene between them in the next chapter. review please


	6. A Night With A Rockstar

**Chapter 6: A Night with a rockstar**

Ember and Danny laid there in the pickup truck staring up at the stars.

"So dipstick why did you decide to save me?" Ember asked.

"Because the day I first saw you up on that stage rocking out I knew I was in love and I couldn't bear to see another man lay his hand on you." Danny said.

(Ember Blushes and turns away to hide her face.)

"Do you really think that baby pop?" Ember asks still blushing.

"Of course I do one look at you could bring any man to his knees." Danny says.

(Danny leans in and puts his arms around Ember.)

"You're not bad yourself dipstick." Ember says shaking.

"Your Cold hold on let me get a blanket from inside the truck." Danny says.

(Danny gets off the back of the truck and goes around and opens the driver's door and pulls out a dark blue blanket and lays it in the back of the truck and lays down on the blanket.)

(Ember lays down and cuddles into Danny's arms.)

"Ember you seem so tense sit up and let me message your shoulders." Danny says as he sits up and takes his shirt off and tosses it in the back.

(Ember turns back to see the scars covering his ripped and well-toned body from all the battles he has been in.)

"Sit back and relax your body." Danny says as he moves behind her.

(Danny works his magic as he works into her shoulder blades messaging them with his thumbs as he works lower down her back he could feel how tight her core was as he messaged her back Ember could feel the stress melt away.)

(Ember turns around and looks down and is surprised by the huge bulge in his pants.)

"What in the hell when did that pop up?" Ember asked.

"When you backed up during the message." Danny said smiling.

"I gotta see this!" Ember says as she jumps for his pants.

"Not so fast Ember." Danny says as he catches her.

(Danny puts his hand under her chin and raises her face to his and plants a kiss on her.)

(At first Ember tries to pull away but she soon slowly melts into the kiss.)

(Danny breaks the kiss and backs up.)

"What's wrong baby pop?" Ember asks.

"It's been a long time since I last di-." Danny is cut off by Ember's kiss.

"Don't worry I will go easy this time." Ember says.

(Ember pushes Danny back causing him to slam into the back of the truck.)

"Get ready for the best night of your afterlife and I guarantee you will remember my name you might even scream it tonight." Ember says as she pulls her top off.

(Danny's eye widen when he notices she had no bra on as he stars at her breast bounce.)

"She has to be an E no maybe an F cup but how It never showed on her." Danny thought to himself.

"Now let's see what your hiding!" Ember says goes for his pants.

"Where the fuck is the zipper on this thing?" Ember says as she looks for it.

"Don't get to close be careful Ember." Danny says.

"Here is see nothing to worry abou-." Ember is cut off by his piece smacking her in the face knocking her into the side of the truck.

"I told you Ember." Danny says while laughing.

"Damn that thing packs a bigger punch then your fists!" Ember says rubbing her cheek.

(Ember crawls up and grabs it with bother her hands and slips it in her mouth.)

(Ember circles her tongue around the head.)

(Danny puts his hand on her head and forces her down deeper)

(It goes so deep that Ember starts to gag)

"Why I'm I gaging I'm a ghost I don't need to breath." Ember thinks to herself and goes down deeper.

(Within seconds Danny explodes in her mouth.)

Ember sits up and licks her lips and says "tastes like sweet honey".

(Ember drops her pants and hops on Danny's member.)

"Now let's get to the fun part." Ember says as she begins to bounce up and down slowly.

(Ember begins to pick up speed moving faster and pushing it in deeper.)

(Ember arches her back as Danny reaches up and grabs her hips to hold her.)

(As she moves her hair begins to grow and get hotter.)

(As Ember moves the Truck begins to rock and soon the flames engulf them.)

(The flame gets so hot it lights the wheat field on fire causing a huge fire.)

(Inside the flame Danny and Ember were going at it like sex starved teens.)

Meanwhile in Amity

"General Folly There is a huge unexplainable fire in Sector X-9." A soldier says.

Thank you soldier I will dispatch a unit there right away. General Folly says.

A.N. let me know what you think also I hope this was a great cliff hanger.

Also I will tell about the ecto virus bullet and why Danny can pull stakes out of the ground.

So what you think and also ladies let me know what you think im a dude so I don't know much about the cup sizes so is a E or F big.

Thanks – Light 16


	7. fake idenity

Chapter 7: Fake identity

Danny and Ember now lay in the blaze of burning blue fire in each other's arms unaware of the incoming danger.

"Sir we are 2 miles from the target what are your orders?" A soldier said.

"Be careful your target is likely Ember McLain, but I'm sure you can take her in the weakened state she is in so don't fail me do you understand?" said General Folly.

"Understood sir and we are on location." The soldier said.

"Good." said General Folly.

"Do you want us to commence the attack or wait sir?" The said.

"Attack but I want her alive so do not kill her!" General Folly said.

"Yes sir!" The Soldier said.

(Suddenly the soldiers surround the truck and point their guns at Danny and Ember.)

"General Folly there is a unknown ghost with her, what do you want us to do?" The Soldier said.

"Ask him his name of course." General Folly said.

"What is your name Ghost?" The soldier asked.

"Danny Phantom." Danny said.

"He says his name is Danny Phantom." The soldier said.

"KILL HIM WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYMORE!" General Folly Yelled.

Danny's eyes widened as he grabbed Ember's and said" let's go."

(Within a seconds Danny and Ember disappeared and landed at Vlad's mansion.)

"Ember stay here I will be back in a minute." Danny said.

(With an evil grin two Blood red rings formed around his body returning his clothes and taking him back to the soldiers.)

(Danny appears before the soldiers.)

"SHOOT HIM!" The lead soldier yells.

(Barrages of bullets fly toward Danny.)

(Danny lifts his finger and stops the bullets in the midair.)

(The soldiers all gasp in shock.)

I'm not a fan of lead it doesn't match my eyes but I think they look better in you it matches your eyes very well. Danny says with a grin.

(Danny turns his hand causing the bullets to point at the soldiers and snaps his fingers sending them flying into the soldiers taking their eyes out and killing them all except one.)

"Opps I miss you I shouldn't let food go to waste." Danny says with an evil grin.

(Danny walks up to the soldier and picks him up by the neck.)

"Please don't kill me please I got 3 children and a wife please!" The soldier screams.

"Like I give a Fuck." Danny says as he phases his hand into the man's chest and rips out his heart.

(Danny bites into the heart sucking it dry.)

(Danny drops the soldier and walks over to the walkie talkie and picks it up and presses the button.)

"Hello Tuck remember me it's Danny well guess what you two faced fucking bastard I'm coming for you and when I get my hands on you I will take my time ripping you apart I think I will start with your arms and rip off your legs leaving you alive as I rip your children's heads off and drain their blood and just when you can take it anymore I will rip out your eyes and eat your heart you fucking traitor." Danny says with a blood covered smile.

(Danny smashes the walkie talkie and transports back to Ember.)

"I dealt with our problem." Danny said.

"They will be looking all over for us what do we do?" Ember said sounding very worried.

"Take my hand Ember." Danny says.

(A giant black ring forms around them changing their whole appearance.)

(A Black suit with a red tie forms around Danny and his eyes go from red to a dark blue , and his hair turns to a silver color.)

(A red Dress forms around Ember and her eyes go to a hazel blue and her hair goes from blue to black.)

"How did you do that?" Ember asks.

"I don't know I guess now that I'm full ghost I have more access to the powers of my bloodline." Danny says.

"Well now onto our names from this point on I will be known as Damion Pharaohs and you will be known as Amber McNeal when we are in this form." Danny says.

"I like it sounds good baby pop." Ember says.

"Also with the money left behind by Vlad we can easily walk right into the city and look for the others." Danny said.

"Oh and Ember what year is it?" Danny asked.

"The year 2057." Ember said.

"WHAT I WAS TOLD I ONLY SLEPT FOR 5 YEARS!" Danny yelled.

"5 years in the ghost zone is fifty on earth." Ember said.

"Ok let's get to the city." Danny said.

A.N.

Let me know that you think.


	8. Buying Desiree's Freedom

Chapter 8: Buying Desiree's Freedom

"So baby pop you got any ideas on how I can fight without my guitar?" Ember asks

"Hand me that three foot piece of metal Ember." Danny told Ember.

(Ember picks up the metal and hands it to Danny.)

(Danny stands the metal straight up vertically and puts his hand on top and the metal glows blacks and morph into the shape of Ember's old guitar when it cools it has flaming demon skulls covering it and it has five brand new settings.)

(Danny hands it to Ember.)

"What do the new settings do baby pop?" Ember asks.

"The first calls forth the dead that sleep deep in the earth to do your bidding, the second turns your victim to stone, the third controls the plants in the area, the forth rips the souls out of the victim and pulls them into the guitar to make it stronger for a limited time, and the last one destroys any weapon in its range of sound." Danny said.

"How am I going to walk into town with this they will figure out who I am?!" Ember says.

"Turn the top right tuner and it will turn into a ring and you just pull the ring off to turn it back into a guitar." Danny said.

(Ember turns the tuner and the guitar turns into a golden ring and she puts it on her finger.)

"Hey we need a ride baby pop think you can do anything about that because we can't just fly into town and not get noticed they have technology that can detect ghosts when they go invisible." Ember said.

(Danny walks over to a busted up limo and touches it the limo starts to glow a dark crimson red and starts to repair itself and then sprouts a small horned skull mount on the truck and a small horn grows above each headlight then an evil looking P appears on the side of the door.)

"I will be back in a minute I got to go get the money." Danny says as he walks into the busted up old mansion.

(Danny walks up the stairs to a giant dusty picture of Vlad and knocks it down reviling a giant computer and types in the password M-A-D-D-I-E.)

"Welcome Mr. Masters please type in what you wish to do." The computer buzzes.

(Danny types in account name change.)

"Please enter user name." the computer buzzes.

(Danny types in Damion Pharaohs).

"What would you like to do Mr. Pharaohs?" The computer buzzes.

(Danny types in check account.)

"The amount of money you have is: $ 986, 800, 000, 000, 000, 000, and 0.26 in your account." The computer buzzes.

(Danny presses save all information and transfer to phone.)

(All the info is transferred to Danny's phone and he presses log out in the computer)

"Have a nice da- da- day Mr. Pharaohs." The computer buzzes.

(Danny punches thought the screen and rips out the main system drive containing all the information and crushes it.)

(Danny turns and walks down the stairs and out the door.)

"Ready to go baby pop?" Ember asks.

"Ya let's get in the car." Danny says.

(Ember and Danny get in the limo and begin to drive to town.)

"Who is driving the car?" Ember asks.

"It drives itself it's alive." Danny says.

"Awesome!" Ember says as she reaches for a bottle on red wine.

"Want some dipstick." Ember asks.

"Nope I need to be sober when I talk to Tucker but you drink it also make sure you not drunk when we get there." Danny says.

"Yes more for me." Ember says before chugging the wine down.

The limo rolls on for about 3 hours before stopping at Fenton works.

"Sir we are at the destination you requested." Speaks in a deep dark tone.

"Good now don't say a single word until we come back and leave town." Danny says.

(Danny gets out and looks up.)

"It's not at all like what I remember before." Danny thinks as he looks at the 30 story skyscraper.

(Danny and Ember walk into the building and are greeted by a man in a black suit wearing shades.)

(Danny looks around the room to see a white carpet and accountants in cubicles and a statue of his mom and dad in the center of the room.)

"Good evening sir welcome to Fenton Works home of the famous Maddie and jack Fenton." The man says.

"How can I help you today?" He asks.

"We're looking for General Folly can you tell us where we can find him?" Danny asks.

"May I ask your business with the General?" The man asks.

"Were from the State Of Wisconsin we arranged a meeting with him over the phone." Danny said.

Ah yes we were expecting you please step though out ghost detector and I will show you the way.

(Danny steps though and nothing happens.)

(Ember steps though and nothing happens.)

"Why didn't it go off Dipstick?" Ember whispered in Danny's ear.

"It's because I made it so that any anti- ghost tech will read us as Human not as a ghost." Danny whispered back.

(Ember and Danny walk into a large elevator and go down 5 floors and stop.)

(A large man with short black hair and a scar though his right eye in a black suit with two ecto knifes on the fount of his suit and two ecto pistols at his side is standing at the elevator doors to greet them.)

"Good evening I am General Tucker Folly and how may I be of service to you?" Tucker says in a deep yet calm voice.

"We're looking to buy a Ghost slave and heard this is where to get one." Ember says.

"What type are you looking for we got males, females, and even those half female half male ones as well?" Tucker says

"We're looking for a female ghost that is said to grant wishes." Danny says.

"Ah you mean Desiree she is my personal servant but I will sell her to you for a certain price." Tucker says with a smile.

"How will $800, 000, 0.00 do?" Danny says.

"That sounds about right ok give me a minute." Tucker says.

"HEY BRING THE BICTH HERE!" Tucker yells.

(Sam walking in with Desiree on a leach crawling on her knees.)

(Danny looks at Sam wearing a tight black dress with her long sliver hair in a ponytail and dark eye shadow around her eyes making her light purple eyes show.)

(Tucker walks over to Sam and kisses her on the lips.)

"This is my wife Sam." Tucker says.

"Hi." Sam says.

"Ok now how will I be getting the money?" Tucker asks.

"By wire." Danny says.

(Tucker watches the computer as the money is wired in.)

"Good she is all yours Sir." Tucker says.

(Sam hands Danny the leach.)

(Danny takes it and Ember, Desiree and him walk into the elevator and ride it up to the exit.)

(They get in the Car and Roll off.)

"Danny removes the leach and says your free you can stay or go it's up to you." Danny says.

"Daniel is that you? "Desiree asks. ….

To be continued

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas Pm me


	9. 5 years Ago

**Chapter 9: 5 Years Ago**

"Yes Desiree it's me and I'm glad to see your still alive." Danny said with a smile.

(Desiree cuddles up to Danny in the car.)

"Wow you have grown into a very strong man Daniel." Desiree says while she feels his muscles though his suit.

"BACK OFF BITCH HE IS MINE!" Ember yells.

"A child like you wouldn't understand how to treat a man of his figure." Desiree says with a smile.

"Oh really then why were me and him going at it in the back of a truck last night?" Ember says.

"You think you're all that because of a one night with him ha I was a harem girl and have pleasured thousands of men." Desiree said.

"So that just means you have experience that's all." Ember said.

"That means I can bring him to his knees with just one touch." Desiree says with a lustful smile.

"So well when we make love thing are so hot that things light on fire around us!" Ember says.

"Wanna test th-." Desiree is cut off by Danny.

"GIRLS STOP!" Danny yells.

As much as I would like to listen to you argue I need to ask Desiree an important question. Danny says.

"What do you need to know Daniel?" Desiree asks.

"I need to know what you know about the invasion of The Ghost Zone 5 years ago." Danny asks.

"Ok I understand I will tell you all I know." Desiree says.

 **5 years ago**

"I can't believe he told me to get out of town I hate it here in the Ghost Zone." Desiree said.

(Desiree sat in her realm a place that was filled with cushions and fine cloth draped everywhere with tan walls and an exotic carpet of the palace she once live in.)

"It's been three years since her put me back here I'm sick of it I'm going back to tell him off!" Desiree said.

(Desiree floats toward the Fenton portal and goes though into the Fenton lab.)

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS WHAT DID I DO!" A woman's yells.

(Desiree turns invisible and floats up the stairs to see Danny's mother crying)

"MY SON IS DYING AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" Maddie cries.

"Honey I know what we must do." Jack says as he walks into the room.

"What?" Maddie asks.

"We need to call Sam and Tucker." Jack says.

 **30 minutes later**

"Were here Mr. and MS. Fenton." Tucker says.

"What do you need?" Sam asks.

"We need to know everything you know about the Ghost Zone and the ghosts residing in it." Jack says.

"Why do you need to know?" Sam asks.

"Danny is dying Sam and he told us what happened." Maddie said.

"WHAT!" Tucker and Sam say in unison.

"Tell me it's some sick joke." Sam says.

"It's not." Jack says.

"No" Sam says.

(Sam stands and pulls out a picture of Danny and looks at it and runs to Danny's room.)

"She just needs to be alone for a while." Tucker says.

(A thud comes from Danny's room.)

Tucker and Danny's parents rush up to the room.

(They open the door and see Sam covered in blood with a knife in her chest holding the picture of Danny. )

(Jack picks her up and puts her in the Fenton RV and rushes her to the hospital.)

(Inside Sam's room Tucker tells Danny's parents everything about the Ghost Zone and the Ghosts.)

"So what are you going to do now that you know everything?" Tucker asks.

"We're going to destroy every single Ghost in the Ghost Zone." Jack says.

"How?" Tucker asks.

"With this." jack says as he holds up a tube with a red liquid inside.

"What is that?" Tucker asks.

"It's the virus that is killing Danny and I'm going to improve it so it will kill ghosts in one shot." Maddie says.

(in one day Jack and Maddie had created the Ecto virus bullet.)

(Tucker walks in to the lab.)

"So what does this bullet do to the ghosts?" Tucker asks.

"It's a bullet that attacks the nerves of the ghost and then paralyzes them and then begins to rip them apart from the inside out crushing all their organs." Maddie says.

"So when are we attacking the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asks.

"In two weeks." Jack says.

(Desiree rushes back to the ghost zone to find Ember and the girls.)

"Hey were going to see the ghost boy you coming?" kitty says from behind Desiree.

"Ya lets go." Desiree says.

(Desiree watches Danny die in Ember's realm.)

(At the funeral as all the ghosts pay respects to Danny and start to leave when the humans invade.)

"This is a funeral have so respect!" Skulker says.

(A bullet flies though the air and goes right though skulker's head killing him instantly.)

"Let's kill these Ghosts." Maddie says.

"I don't think so." Tucker says as he pulls out a pistol and shoots Maddie in the back of the head killing her.

"MADDIE NOOO IM GOING TO KILL YOU TUCKER!" Jack yells

"Go to hell fat man!" Tucker says as he shoots jack in between the eyes.

(Clockwork appears.)

"I will rewind time so this won't happen." Clockwork says as he stops time.

"Nope not gonna happen." tucker says.

"How did you not freeze like the others?" Clockwork asks.

"This." Tucker says as he holds out the medal with CW on it.

"Give it back." Clockwork says.

"No." Tucker says as he shoots Clockwork in the chest.

(Clockworks falls deep into the Ghost Zone.)

"Enslave them all!" Tucker yells.

Memory end.

"That's how it all started." Desiree said.

A.N. So what do you think let me know and thanks for letting me know your reading the story.


	10. Chapter 10: your Hearts Desire

A.N. hey fans sorry for the long wait but the chapter is here at last also thank you smiles and jester group for writing this chapter for me credit for this chapter goes to you. Readers I hope you enjoy this chapter HaHaHa. –lightangel16

Chapter 10: Your Heart's Desire

One car ride later third person's View

Danny frown has remained since Desiree finished telling Danny the story. His anger towards Tucker greater than before. Tucker killed his parents. And his parents wanted mindless vengeance when it wasn't the residents of the ghost zone that caused him to become a halfa. Danny understood their angry but it still didn't justify any action undertaken by them. Sitting in the living room Danny stares up to the ceiling. Ember and Desiree watching him with worry in their eyes.

Danny notices and asks "Desiree what did Tucker and Sam done to you?" Desiree shudders at remember all that has happened to here under those two's control. Desiree shakes her head while looking down. "Tucker only cared to dominate that Goth wife of his. While she enjoyed causing me pain at any time. Tucker doesn't care for her sexually all he wants is to feel is in control. Most of the time they just have me on my knees like a pet. But the Goth wife of his got her kicks from hurting me far worse than any perverted wish I've had to grant over my afterlife. I still have the scars on my back from trying to ignore their wishes." She said.

Danny brow deepens showing that he was indeed angered. Danny looks to Ember and she nods confirming the side habits humans have for ghosts now. Danny says "Desiree I wish you were wearing clothes you want to wear?" Desiree smiles to Danny flaunting her wish-granting pose Desiree says, "So you wish my kind love." Ember huffs at the wishing ghost's choice of words. In an instant of magic green smoke Desiree is wearing an outfit reminiscent of a belly dancer. The string like metal going over her chest hiding nothing to the eyes. The bracelets to her wrists sparking and lose fitting.

Her legs covered in the see through pink silk tied at her ankles and upper thighs. Her pelvis covered by a two-piece metal loincloth. This allows one's eyes to wander to the curves of her hips and her ample ass. Her headpiece and silk mouth mask tying it all together. Along with the sapphires in her belly button and on her forehead.

Danny nods at Desiree even throwing her a wink. Ember growls as Desiree twirls to give her new look a pop to Danny. "Ok he gets in Desiree you can belly dance big whoop right now we need to worry about the others ghost all over the country are being enslaved we don't have time to have nothing but sex on the brain." Ember says.

Danny nods by adding, "Tuckers the head in change of all of this taking him down won't be enough even if I really will enjoy it no to end something you need to find all of its weaknesses follow me you two." Danny said. Getting down into the lab Danny makes additional wishes. To which Desiree grants with glee. Sitting at the new super computer Danny pulls up a to do list. First things first finding the other two kind females that took him in while he was sick.

Danny turns to his two partners to say "I do owe you all for all you did to make my final moments manageable with the radio I took we can listen in to the various transmissions they make I'll set the computer on full country scan. If any of their names pop up it'll triangulate the point and scan for the ectosignature. I don't know how long it'll take. But I'm sure we'll get a good deal of other things to do as well."

Ember adds "Well that's good. I hope Kitty's ok. I know Spectra is strong. But I have no idea if Kitty strong enough. You won't believe the perverted shit humans can come up with Danny." Danny nods and from when he was first searching up porn he had to admit. Some of the things he looked up. He now finds it odd that he even got a hard on for. Sighing Danny cracks his neck saying, "I need to find a good chiropractor. My backs still hurting even after being out of that coffin for a week."

Desiree smiles and asks, "If you'd like Danny I could relieve your back pains aside from belly dancing my hands can ease the tension from your back after all you are doing so much already. Ember can look after the computer while you take a short reprieve." Ember was about to protest but as Danny stands his back cracks. Causing him to hisses through his teeth. Ember reluctantly agrees with Desiree idea.

Floating them both upstairs Desiree has Danny strip down to his boxers. But while she sets up the incents and lotions she will be using. Desiree catches a good glimpse a Danny's crotch. The sexual frustration that both Tucker and Sam caused to her was insanity. Everything they did was just to bring Desiree close to organism. Only for one of them to stop and zap her with an ectotaser. Or as she said strike her across her back with a whip coated in the harmful virus. Desiree was often left in tears at the pain and the frustration. But right now she hopes Danny can remind her of how it feels to be a woman.

(Danny's View)

"I sigh in relief as Desiree applies the sweet smelling oil to my back the incent adding to the relief of my stress her weight was next to nothing as she sat on my butt to massage my back she's starting at my shoulders and neck." Danny thinks to himself. D "Danny you've grown from the slim young man I remember." Desiree says. "You don't deserve what those two have put you through." Danny huffs saying "Tucker can have Sam all she did was belittle me for all the times I used my powers for myself I was a teenager what teenager wouldn't do what I did if they didn't have my powers."

"She's just holding the same ego her parents did always being controlling and self-appointed to something I'm going to tear down his little empire and remind the world why ghosts shouldn't be looked down on." Desiree sighs with a good hint of satisfaction. "I can feel the knots in my back clearing up at last." Danny thinks to himself as Desiree hands make their way from his upper back to his mid back with ease. Smiling at the relief he begins easing his head into the pillow.

Desiree makes his to my lower back and then starts to rub a warm towel across his back. Looking over his shoulder Desiree leans down to him. Her boobs and metal top cool against my skin. "Danny please I ask you for years those two belittled me as well. Only they refused to allow me to feel any relief sexually. Please my love please." She kisses my cheek and I nod back to her.

Floating off the bed Desiree waves her hand causing a symphony of soft flutes and strings to begin. "Sitting up I watch as she floats gently shaking her hips and showing off the skills she has as a dancer. Washing her hands through her hair Desiree spins to flaunt her ass at me once more. Spinning once more Desiree shakes her chest at me. Smiling to her Desiree washes her hands through her hair again. Pushing out her hair to elegantly spin Desiree possess to me her eyes asking for permission. I tease her to gesture her to go on. She does smiling back at me she gyrates and twirls her hips to me."

"When I was younger guys made a list of the top ten female ghosts. I remember Desiree being one of them. Gently whipping her hair she puffs out her cheeks. To then gentle slide her hands up her hips, up her boobs, and behind her neck. Nodding she floats back to me sitting right on my lap. Smiling to her I cup her chin easing our faces together. With our lips touching I hum into our kiss. Wrapping and feeling her hips and thighs as our kiss deepens. Feeling our tongues battle back and forth I can tell she is growing more at ease. And her need to feel relief is not at all surprising."

I unclip the links to her chest piece. I slide it down her boobs letting the metal clang onto the beds edge. Pulling my faces into her boobs Desiree sighs as I lick along her boobs. Teasing and tasting her nipple and even licking her cleavage. Using a hand I unclip her waist piece. With it open I start to finger and tease her while continuing my assault on thighs and boobs. Desiree shudders her heavy breathing all to clear that she is happy with my work. Holding my head still she licks and nips at my ear.

Nipping and slightly tugging her left nipple I add another finger into her. In all it's enough to give her the organism she wishes. Desiree cries out in her organis, bringing another smiles to my face. Feeling her warm juices coat my hand I pull away to see her juices and tease her a little. Licking and tasting her green juice Desiree's face simply asks from my wish next move. I lean in to say, "I wish for you cum longer." Desire looks at me shocked for a moment to realize the intensions of my wish. Humming to me she pulls me down to the bed with her. Whispering into my ear she says, "So you wish my love."

As her spell begins and ends just as fast. I pull the clothes from our bodies. Sliding her thin fingers across my member she smiles gently to me. Peaking my lips she uses one of her legs to ease my hips to her. Feeling my shaft's head making it in I grab her hips and work the rest of my shaft into her. Desiree body starts to shake and her nails feel as if they're going to break skin. But I suck it up and ease myself all the way in. Feeling my balls firmly press to her ass. I kiss her neck trying to relieve some of the pain.

Desiree says "No Danny please rough. I need this now... uuuuh I need you to be a little rougher." I nod quickly getting into the pace I like. Using her thighs Desiree squeezes me keeping the rough sensation going. Smiling at her idea I harshly grip her boobs . Her response hissing through her teeth and smiling back at me. Digging her nails into my shoulder I lean down a give her neck a few hard nips. After close to an hour once more Desiree squeeze but due to another organism hitting and rocking her vaginal walls. Her walls suck and tug at my shaft trying to pull me deeper.

Huffing in satisfaction my heartbeat skips as I release a nice load into her. Desiree seems to try and get a little of herself back together. But while my last three pumps go into her I start to thrust once more. Desiree grips my shoulders pulling me down to her as I thrust into her again. Gliding my tongue from her neck I once again taste and suckle off her boobs. Desiree's face says it all she's in complete bliss. Feeling out skin slap and echo throughout the room. Is just too good to let end after one of two loads. But the ways she gyrating her hips I have to hold out as best I can to make this last.

Ember's View

Seeing as it's been over three hours since big daddy left me to watch the tech. I figured right now he's balls deep in Desiree. I mean Danny went from a thin teen to a stub. Well he's not a rippling body builder, which is good. He's a slightly above average build twenty something. But still might as well check in on them. Ghosting through the floors into the room I find them doing what I expect. But its Desiree's face that shocks me. Girlfriend's eyes are almost rolling into the back of her head. She got some drool to the side of her mouth with her teeth clinched into a goofy smile. And she's shaking like crazy as Danny doggy styles her.

Floating over Danny asks through pants "Did the computer find out anything?" I say, "Just a few shipments here and there think they might be important. But I came up to see if you were asleep. But damn big man knows how to put a girl under the bed." Danny chuckles to say "Just a simple wish and now I can last for seven ejaculations. Sorry Desiree." In a low growl Danny tenses causing Desiree to give a mild m*** as she finally goes limp. Danny squeezes her ass as he smiles down to her.

Danny lets go of her hips and Desiree drops asleep right there. Looking down I whistle at the amount of cum oozing from her cunt. Smirking I go down and start to lick Danny clean. Not the first time I tasted the juices of another chick on a guy's d***. I have to say too Desiree is pretty tastily. Slurping the last bit with a flick of my tongue. I kiss the side of Danny's shaft to wink up at him. Danny smiles and brings me into a kiss. Grabbing Desiree he pulls the blanket over her kissing her once more on the forehead.

Danny looks to me saying "Get some sleep too, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Giving me one last kiss goodnight I sigh as he goes through the floor. Slipping out of my clothes in nothing but my panties I lie down. I look to Desiree sleeping as if the bliss of Danny fucking her was still happening. I say "Damn girl how come we didn't fuck him when he was younger?"

Unknown train car third person's View

The guards walking between the cars look at the prisoners in their holding cells. One smiles at the high prices of the main four prisoners. They're to be sold in Ohio to a businessman who deals in rare coins. Guard A says, "Damn if only I had the scratch to buy one of these ghost babes." Guard C answers "Yeah all the rich guys get the luck. Between the two of us we can only afford a Spector and those things don't even look like women. They just look like those cartoon ideas of ghosts." Another guard walks into the car to say "Hey you to idiots keep watch. Last time someone fucked up and that biker chick used her powers to get free.

"General Folly doesn't like fuck ups. So keep it together!" The two guards salute and begin to pace between the cars again. Passing by the ghost woman in the cell with a collar and shackles around her wrists and ankles. The biker chick was Kitty and boy was she in it. Kitty sighs remember that it all started why the entered Amity Park to get Desiree only to get hit by one of the generals many attack and capture units. Kitty looks out the small cells window to ask "I hope Ember and Spectra find me soon?"

The end or is it the end (HaHaHaHa)

Well that's the end of this story let me know what you think also once again thank you for the help smiles and jester group. –lightangel16.


	11. Chapter 11: Stopping a Speeding Train

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter also I don't know how many readers and reviewers I have left but I hope there are still some of you who are still reading any way I'm very very sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.-lightangel16**

Chapter 11: Stopping a Speeding Train

Danny awoke with Ember and Desiree lying in bed with him one girl on both sides and with his arms wrapped around them while they were covered by a red silk blanket.

He sat up gently so he would not wake the girls as he stepped of his bed and picked up his pants and boxer and slipped them on before he walked into the bath room and stared in the mirror to see he had grown a five o clock shadow and his long black hair was a mess.

He pulled open a drawer and took out a razor and shaving cream then put some of the shaving cream in his hand and applied it to his face as he took the razor and began to shave the hair, when he finished he put the razor and shaving a cream away and opened the mirror to revile a medicine cabinet he reached inside and pulled out a blue bottle of after shave and applied it to his neck and chin and put it back then closed the mirror and gasped at what he saw in the mirror.

Staring right at him was the image of Clockwork holding his time scepter.

"Clockwork how I though you died?" Danny said quietly so not the wake the girls

"Daniel I told you once long ago that you cannot kill time you can only stop it for a limited period." Clockwork said with a smile on his face.

"But how are you alive?" Danny said again.

"I will tell you in time Daniel before I do that go down stairs and open that damn ghost portal so I can get the hell out of here." Clockwork said with a dark grin on his face.

"Ok see you down stairs." Danny said as he ran out the bath room straight down the stairs.

The girls sat up to see Danny ran by and out the bed room door.

"Hey baby-pop what's with the rush?" Ember yelled.

"Clockwork is alive." Danny yelled back.

"Clockwork is alive we need to go see him." Desiree said to Ember as she jumped out the bed and grabbed her cloths.

~In the lab~

The ghost portal began to open as the purple cloaked ghost stepped out of the green swirling vortex.

"Daniel it is good to see you again." Clockwork said as he walked up to Danny.

"Same to you clockwork." Danny said as she shook the time ghost's hand.

Suddenly there was the noise of two sets of feet as they rushed down the stairs then suddenly there was a load crash as the Ghost of Time hit the floor.

"Gramps your back." Ember yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad to see you are in good spirits." Clockwork said.

"Father Time I missed you so." Desiree said as she kissed Clockwork's forehead.

"What going on here?" Danny said as he looked at the three.

"Clockwork raised us when we first became ghost and taught us how to live in the Ghost Zone." Ember said.

"Need help up old timer? Danny said as he reached out his hand to the Ghost of Time.

"I may be old but I can still kick your smart ass three ways to Sunday and also don't forget about the bell incident." Clockwork said with a chuckle as he took Danny's hand.

Danny cringed at the memory of being slammed into a giant bell over and over again.

"Daniel it's time to be serious I came back I need to speak to you about an important matter." Clockwork said as he face went form a smile to his usual frown.

"What is it Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"You know the ghost Kitty the girlfriend of Johnny 13?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes why is she in danger?" Danny asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes currently she is on a train heading toward General folly's compound to be sold into slavery to the highest bidder." Clockwork said.

"Where is it right now?" Danny asked.

"It's about a mile south of here." Clockwork said.

"Going ghost." Danny said as two black rings appeared around his body turning his black shirt and blue jeans to a black and red hazmat suit as his eyes turned from blue to crimson red his hair stayed the same.

"Come girls lets go." Danny said as he began to fly.

"Wait Daniel I'm coming too." Clockwork said.

"What but I thought you could not intervene with the timeline?" Danny said.

"Daniel the observers are dead and plus I want a piece of those humans who used me and my fellow ghost for target practice." Clockwork said with a smile.

"Ok let's go we don't want to miss that train." Danny said,

The four ghosts turned intangible and flew out the mansion up into the sky.

"There Danny." said as he pointed south at a black train with the insignia TF on the side of the train.

"Let's go teach these pitiful humans just who they are fucking with." Clockwork said as the turned to his young adult form.

The other three floated there with their jaw hanging open surprised to hear the master of time cuss.

"Close your mouths we have work to do." Clockwork said as he flew toward the train.

The other three followed while Danny flew up front of the group to head the attack.

"Listen up guys I'm going to fly up front and stop the train when I do you guys storm it from the back." Danny yelled as he rushed ahead.

"Understood." The three said in unison.

"How is he going to stop the train?" Ember asked.

"Just watch." Clockwork said with a smile.

Danny landed three feet in front of the train.

The train rushed towards him with no intent on slowing down.

Danny just smiled as he gathered energy in his fist.

"Speed up hit the ghost head on." a soldier yelled to the conductor.

"Yes sir." the conductor said as he pushed the lever up to top speed.

The train was now moving at about a hundred miles an hour.

The train was about an inch from Danny's face when he raised his fist and slammed it into the front of the train causing it to rise off the ground and then slam back down to the ground shattering the wheels.

Suddenly Clockwork raised his staff and blasted the back door open and walked in with a smile followed by Ember and Desiree.

Suddenly screams could be heard from the back of the train.

Danny phased though the front of the train and walked past the unconscious conductor and soldier and blasted the door open to see fifty soldiers standing with guns aimed at him.

A twisted grin appeared on Danny's face as he raised his fists charged with energy and then ran at the soldiers punching some in the face leaving burn marks and tossing the others into the walls.

Clockwork stopped time and walked though smacking soldiers in the heads, sides, and knee caps with his staff until he , Ember , and Desiree got to the end of the cart then he started time again causing there to be screams of pain as the soldiers all hit the floor in pain.

Both sides kept doing this until they got to the center cart.

Danny blasted the door open on his side and clockwork did the same.

They arrived in a large cart with an anti-ghost cage with glowing bars.

The four walked up to see kitty sleeping chained up in anti-ghost shackles.

Danny went to go blast the door to off its hinges when a voice cut him off.

"Braking out slaves is against the rules." A voice called.

Danny turned to see a familiar figure standing in the corner dressed in all white with a white fedora on.

"Walker." Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Why are you helping the humans?" Ember asked.

"Because that's where the money is at." Walker said as he walked out the corned.

"You traitor!" Desiree yelled at Walker.

I may be a traitor but I will get a big reward from the boss man when I come back with your heads. Walker said as he began to walk towards them before a hole was blasted in the side of the cart knocking Walker out cold.

Two women stepped through the hole one had long orange hair that was in a ponytail all dressed in green and brown camo and wearing black shades. The other had long sliver white hair and glowing green eyes dressed in a black shirt with a white jacket and black jeans.

Kitty awoke and screamed in joy.

"Spectra and Danielle you came to save me." Kitty said.

"Hey were here too." Danny said as the three ghosts turned to the man standing before them.

"Clockwork, Ember, Desiree, and is that you Danny?" Kitty said.

"Yes it's me." Danny said with a smile as he blasted the door off the cage and shot the shackles of kitty.

"Danny." Danielle yelled as the gave him a hug.

"What happened to you?" Danielle said as she looked up at him.

"We can catch up later." Danny said.

"Right can you fly?" kitty Danny asked.

"No I can't the shackles drained my power I need time to recover." Kitty said.

"I will carry you."Danny said as he picked her up bridal style.

Kitty blushed as she felt his strong arms warp around her.

"Spectra, Danielle come with us we have a base of operations." Danny said.

"Ok let's go." Spectra said.

"This way." Danny said as he flew out the train holding kitty.

The others followed.

They got to the mansion.

Danny put kitty down.

"You all go inside I need to speak with Daniel." Clockwork said.

"See you inside." Danielle called as she and the others went inside.

"What is it clockwork?" Danny asked.

Clockwork pulled out a container with a dent in it and said. "I think he can help us."

 **So what do you all think please let me know and once again I'm sorry for taking mouths to post a new chapter anyway I'm back and I will continue where I left off-lightangel16**


	12. notice

Notice

Hey guys I have been looking over the story for a while now and noticed there is a lot of mistakes and a lot of it does not make since in a lot of chapters so im going to do a rewrite of the story I will be keeping some chapters and just revise them so anyway be on the look out for the rewrite and also Dan is going to be the main character in this instead of Danny. So please look read the rewrite and follow the story and me.–Lightangel16


End file.
